Lasair and Crom-lus
Lasair and Crom-lus were twin Hellhounds owned by Riza Whispercreek. Description Appearance The twin hellhounds each stood at 5 feet tall. Lasair more often glowed with fire than his sister, who instead often surrounded herself in a black, choking smoke. Crom-lus did flare up with fire however when her brother was killed by Lindal. Personality As fiends, both hellhounds were extremely cruel and dangerous creatures. They served as loyal hounds to Riza and the rest of the Council of Echoes however. Crom-lus was shown to be an extremely vengeful creature, singlemindedly attacking Lindal after he ambushed and killed Lasair. Biography Pre-Campaign Like most hellhounds, Lasair and Crom-lus were ancient beasts. They were summoned to the material plane by Riza in the early days of the Council of Echoes. They were often at her side throughout this time. When Williner Farnell saw a vision of Din's final moments duelling Riza he glimpsed the hellhounds waiting patiently for the fight to end, unable to intervene due to the fight being in the air. Council of Echoes Lasair and Crom-lus were first seen when Hindsight were brought before Riza at Whispercreek Estate. She used them to threaten Lindal into remaining silent. Lasair approached the Force Cage ''that Hindsight were contained in and flared up his fire, which briefly intimidated Lindal into silence. Ariawyn however, was not threatened and continued to resist against Riza and she called the hellhounds back to her side, opting instead for the more drastic tactics of killing Lydia Starguard and releasing Ariawyn's failsafe, a filling of molten silver that burned out the blood hunter's tongue. During their infiltration of Whispercreek Estate, Hindsight encountered the hellhounds guarding Riza's personal chambers. Pseuda and Lindal prepared an ambush for them and although Lasair was able to loose his fire breath at Pseuda, the mystic dodged it and Lindal fired a well aimed sneak attack that struck the hellhound through the eye and killed him. In response, Crom-lus flared with a blazing fire and attacked Lindal, knocking the halfling down and biting down on his skull, her teeth piercing his skull and nearly killing him. Pseuda brought her down before she could dispatch Lindal. '''Relationships' Riza Whispercreek Riza summoned the hellhounds from the Abyss into the Material Plane and served as their master during their time there. They served her as loyal hounds, attacking her enemies and guarding her from harm. Riza used them like hunting and guard dogs, occassionally using their powers, particularly their penchant for fire as tools for torturing her prisoners. Lindal Greenbottle While the hellhounds opposed all of Hindsight, their main use was against Lindal. Lasair was able to intimidate the halfling into silence when Hindsight were held prisoner. Later on, in battle with the group at Whispercreek Estate, Lindal successfully killed Lasair and in response, Crom-lus brutalised him. She came extremely close to killing Lindal before she was killed in turn by Pseuda. Trivia * The hellhound's names each have specific meanings in Infernal. Lasair means Fire and Crom-lus means Poppy. * Poppy was the name of Riza's player's dog, with the hellhound named in honour of her. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Creatures Category:Fiends Category:Antagonists